


Taking Charge

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a workout session and Jaune's continued obliviousness, Pyrrha decides that she has finally had enough, and decides to let him know how she really feels. For Vekter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

“So how are you feeling?” Pyrrha asked, towel slung over her shoulder as she opened up the door to Team JNPR's room, Jaune following in after. The workout and sparring session she'd had with her teammate only seemed to give her energy as she stood upright and smiled; when her blood was pumping, it didn't matter how intense she'd gone, it gave her new life. She was in her workout clothes, a pair of fairly loose shorts and a tank top; dressing up for the gym didn't seem worth it and always drew suspect gazes from everyone around her. Low-key clothing helped her avoid that.

Jaune, by contrast, was slumped down, groaning and staring in terror at the amazonian redhead who didn't seem to be losing anything in her step after what she'd put him through. “Oh, you know. Varying amounts of pain everywhere in my body.” Pyrrha's training had been a blessing, really helping him learn all of the skills he should have already had before becoming a student at Beacon, and he really couldn't have asked for a better teacher, but they were getting to a point where she was beginning to drill him pretty hard, and he wasn't sure he could take another escalation of his training regimen. Beneath his shorts was a small bruise where Pyrrha had gotten a little too aggressive in her take down, and the collar of his t-shirt was drenched in sweat.

"Pain isn't a bad thing," she said, wiping some sweat off her brow with the towel. "You know what they say, right? No pain, no gain. And you're going to start having some gains too." With a smile, she reached her free hand for his upper arm and squeezed it a little. 'I can even feel you getting a bit more definition up here, you're doing great." Her touch lingered on his arm, and she was thankful for the colour in her face that working up a sweat left that hid what would have otherwise been a pinkening of her cheeks as he looked at him a little too long.

"Really?" he asked, eyes going wide as he reached over to feel it as well, fingers brushing over hers in a way that made Pyrrha's hand flinch away in nervousness. "Oh hey, you're right! This is working out great." His smile was brilliant and Pyrrha couldn't look away, her own face lighting up until it all crashed under the sentiment of, "I wonder if Weiss likes guys with big arms."

Looking away, Pyrrha heaved a heavy sigh, tossing the towel off toward the bed and drawing inward a little. He couldn't have said anything much worse than that, reminding her that he continued to have eyes for Weiss no matter how close they got, no matter what happened between them. Something irrational inside of her just wished that after long enough of doing things together he would have started to feel about her the way she did about him, remove from the equation her need to actually tell him how she felt about him. For as bravely as she faced any challenge or threat, she couldn't find the courage within her to tell a boy that she liked him. Imagine that.

"I don't know if she does, but maybe you should go after a girl who would like you no matter how big your arms are," she said, offering up some uninvited advice as she slowly undid her ponytail, which had gotten a bit messy through all of their sparring. She gave it a quick straightening out before putting it back up. "You have a great personality, and that should be the most important thing to any girl who might be interested in you."

"Would you date a guy for his personality?" he asked, almost disbelieving the thought of it as he fell backwards onto his bed, bouncing against the mattress a little as his aching joints groaned in agony.

"In a heartbeat," she said, eyes going wide with hope that he would connect the dots as she stood over his bed.

But he didn't. He just lay there, grumbling as he pulled his body further up the mattress a little to try and find a comfortable position to settle down into. "Even a guy like me?"

Something snapped inside of Pyrrha, whatever had been holding her back from confessing her feelings suddenly shattering as the pent-up emotions just caught up with her harder than she could bear. "A guy exactly like you."

"Well I'm one of a kind, so good luck finding someone else like that."

Pyrrha sighed in frustration at her utterly oblivious crush, who seemed almost too absorbed in his aches or maybe even in his thoughts about Weiss to realize what she was saying beyond the absolute most surface level. She wasn't even being subtle about it! Nothing short of just grabbing him by the collar and kissing him could probably have gotten her point across with how thick-skulled he was. And in her desperation, she was just about ready to. "Well, why would I need to find someone like you when you're right here?"

"Huh?" Jaune asked, sitting up and looking at her in confusion, utterly failing to understand her point. "I don't get it."

With a groan, Pyrrha stepped forward, acting on instinct in desperate irritation. Her hands grabbed his collar and pulled him effortlessly up off the bed, pushing him against the wall and just kissing him like she should have a long time ago. A forceful, aggressive kiss teeming with all of the frustration she'd let go on far too long. Her secret crush had driven her to the brink of madness, but something cathartic seemed to follow as she pressed her lips against the clueless, shocked blond boy. It held as Jaune remained frozen in shock until finally she felt she'd gotten her point across. "Do you get it now?" she asked, lips quivering, wanting to curl into a smile, but pending his reaction unable to for sure. It was too early to call what she'd done a success.

"Y-yeah, I think so," he said, eyes wide as he stared at Pyrrha, just short of speechless in light of the initiative she took.

"And?"

"I..." Was he expecting her to say something? Why would she do that? Jaune wasn't good at these sorts of things, especially when dumbfounded and ambushed like that. He stumbled to find words for his response, something fitting to say that could properly convey how he felt, but even on a good day he wasn't very good at getting those across, so instead he let actions speak louder, pushing forward and returning her kiss. But this time, he wasn't frozen, able to put some energy into it as Pyrrha's fingers tightened in turn on his collar, the two teammates smiling and blushing fiercely as they realized what they were about to get into.

Their lips released, both of them wide eyed at the other, breath hitching a little. Relief of the pent-up emotions inside of her left Pyrrha shocked that she had done that, and Jaune didn't seem much better at processing his reciprocation. Their long eye contact slowly drew calmer though, looks growing more longing as they finally started to realize the other's intentions. "I didn't know you felt that way," Jaune said, hands lifting up and drawing closer to Pyrrha, but lingering nervously in the space around her, uncertain about what to do with them or if he even could.

"I do," she confessed, lips giving him a weary, nervous smile. "For the longest time. But you've always had eyes for Weiss, so I never said anything. I didn't want to try and interrupt that, and I didn't figure you see me the way you always look at her." With her grip a little nervous, she grabbed his wrists and placed them onto her hips. Words weren't going to do her any more good than they already had, it seemed, so instead, she just went back to the proven effectiveness of actions. She grabbed his shoulders next, pushing him steadily against the wall as she bore down onto his lips with aggressive, hungry kisses, her body pressing tightly against his with all of the intention and clear implications that came with it. She was done with waiting for things to go her way, taking initiative with a forward and physical approach.

Although lacking her fire, Jaune had been given his task and he performed it perfectly, gripping her hips tightly as he reciprocated, a little intimidated by the against the wall make out session she was imposing upon him, but her aggressive approach was more of a turn on than he would have expected. Watching Pyrrha take charge, not shying away from her intentions, was incredibly sexy, and he would have listened to just about anything she said in this state. While he'd never looked at her the same way he had Weiss, he was beginning to, no longer seeing her as the deceptively soft warrior turned mentor that she was being for him, but as the gorgeous woman that she was to everyone who didn't know her as well. He'd had eyes for the wrong girl this whole time.

"Have I changed your mind, or do you still just see me as a friend?" she asked, her heated, wound-up body remaining flush against his. She was certainly changing some things, as she felt a stiffness against her thigh that was unmistakably Jaune's erection, but she didn't want to just be hot to him. The kiss had reignited her feelings, shedding nervousness once more as she grew needy and more worked up than was probably a good thing. She knew that the answer she didn't want to hear would bring this all crashing down and that she would be spilling a million apologies for doing that if he rebuked her, but until he did, she felt a high that kept her in place.

"Yeah," he said, breathless and squirming a little in nervous, welling arousal. "I don't know why I never saw it before, but you're..." With a sigh, he squeezed her hips. "I'm really not good at this."

"That's okay, neither am I." She pressed her thigh teasingly against the bulge in his shorts. "But I don't think we need to keep talking very much, do we?" She licked her lips, his answer only emboldening her and letting her continue to get carried away with her new, assertive approach to dealing with him. Even though he was failing to explain things, she understood him perfectly, and with a mutual affection now brewing, she decided it would be prudent to leave the sorting of baggage for later, that for the moment they both get carried away under a whirlwind spree of consummating their feelings for one another. After all, Pyrrha had spent all of her time at Beacon sharing a room with her crush, and the agony that that entailed left her with certain urges that really couldn't wait past his permission.

So she dropped down to her knees, Jaune gasping as she grabbed aggressively at the band of his shorts and at the underwear beneath them, pulling both down impatiently so that she could get to his cock. She'd waited too long for this, and didn't want to spend any longer drawing out what she'd wanted to do for the longest time. Her hand gripped his base, giving it a few quick pumps as she admired his length, a smile growing across her lips as she soaked in his endowment; flashing that grin up to Jaune seemed to ease his shoulders a little as he received her approval. Far from the most confident guy she knew, he seemed worried about if his size was good enough, and supportively, she added, "You have nothing here that you need to worry about."

Drawing in a sharp breath, she leaned forward, taking a risky plunge into something new as she stuck out her tongue and took a quick drag along his length. This was new territory for her; she'd never been with somebody like this before, and she wasn't a hundred percent sure how to do anything she was about to do, but riding the high and its unexpected burst of courage, she knew that she couldn't turn back, and that Jaune was likely as inexperienced as she was, thus probably fairly ease to please. So she licked his shaft, giving broad strokes of her tongue along his quivering length as she continued to hold it by the base, slowly stroking his shaft so that it remained mostly steady for her tongue to get to. Quick, wet kisses along the side trailed back to his tip before she swirled her tongue slowly around his mushroom-like head, all the while keeping her brilliant green eyes upward, measuring his reaction to each little touch.

Jaune's breath was quick to get a little heavy as she touched him, as the slick, warm, surprisingly strong tongue pressed into his length. "So good," he groaned, forgetting all about his post-workout aches as he instead embraced the pleasure being offered to him. He was indeed a virgin, and really wouldn't have known if she was doing a good job or not, but all that mattered was what he felt about it, and to him it was incredible. A hand nervously brushed along her pink cheek as he returned her gaze, unable to take his eyes off of her. How had he not noticed how beautiful she was before now? What about bunking with her could possibly have kept him from seeing this? He felt like an idiot for taking so long to realize it, but now things were different, and instead of dwelling on their mistakes he focused on the present, on steadying the footing of his weary and exhausted legs, leaning against the wall for more balance. 

Guided by instinct and whims, Pyrrha continued to drag her tongue along his dick, occasionally planting a big, noisy kiss into it. Watching Jaune meant she could gauge his reaction to everything she did, and she took cues from how he responded to each different thing she did to hone in on what he liked more than didn't so that she could try those things. The licking had gotten his cock slick with saliva, and her hand occasionally drifted up to his tip to rub it all down, getting his base wet as well so that she could stroke it more easily. Once she was certain she could no longer get away with just licking, she gave him what she knew he would have wanted, parting her lips and slowly taking him properly into her mouth.

The quivering groan that followed was all the confirmation she needed that she'd done the right thing by going for it, and she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her lips tightly around his tip, sucking on his head as her hand picked up the pace. His taste was odd, a few drops of pre leaving a slightly salty flavour upon her tongue, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, proceeding forward steadily nonetheless. Perhaps it was the high she was riding as she took control of her own fate and seized what she wanted, but she felt excited and courageous about trying this, about doing things with the boy she never found the mettle within her to confess to. She had it now, indomitable and fearless, and she was going to channel all of that into making sure that Jaune's first blowjob was something he would never forget.

Her head bobbed back and forth, each time taking a little more of him into her mouth as her hand pumped the rest, shortening the length of her strokes and replacing her tough with the hot, damp sensation of her mouth instead. It was a thrill he seemed to enjoy, and she watched with excitement and glee as he grew more fretful, squirming against the wall and running his fingers through her ponytail as he soaked in the feeling. It was amazing, and he made little effort to hide that fact, rewarding Pyrrha with moans and shuddering breaths that made her chest tighten with pride; what she wanted more than anything was for him to feel good, and his reaction was nothing but confirmation that she was doing a great job at it. So she continued, pressing forward and sucking him down deeper, tongue lapping at his cock inside of her mouth. She was determined and wasn't likely to stop until he was undone inside of her mouth.

Jaune's hips started to roll off of the wall a bit, the blond gasping as he was drawn in deeper by her touch, by the eagerness of her performance. It was amazing and he was ready to give in to everything about what she was doing, lavishing in the pleasure of her aggressive and energetic display of affection. "I'm getting close," he groaned, and it only seemed to quicken her pace, head and hand moving in sync even faster, leaving him gasping and grabbing at her shirt, holding tightly onto a fistful of fabric as he drew nearer the edge. The fact she didn't seem to stop or pull away was something he only found hotter, and he wondered what had possessed her that she was acting like this; it was unexpected and like he had never seen her before, but he wouldn't dare complain about any of it; it was amazing.

Pyrrha's efforts undid the virginal Jaune quickly, but she hardly minded feeling his cock throb inside of her mouth, head buzzing excitedly as his release followed shortly after. The taste flooding her mouth was even stronger, his cum lighting her taste buds up brilliantly, but she was so engrossed in the moment that all she did was moan, swallowing every drop down greedily as she sucked out every drop that came, hand wringing the last few spurts out eagerly. She wanted as much of it as she could get down, her own body sudden growing flush and heated as she drank his orgasm down. Granted, she'd been hot for quite some time, but this was the final straw, and as she pulled away, she didn't even bother to let him soak in the afterglow or make a little chit-chat.

Her shorts ended up around around her ankles and her body was against his once more. She was all aggression, sexually demanding as she pushed her needy body against Jaune's. "You'd better not get tired on me now," she said, grabbing his cock again and kissing his neck feverishly. "Because I'm not done with you yet."

This new Pyrrha was something to behold, scaring Jaune into nodding feverishly as she brought his shaft up to her mound, letting him feel just how wet she was. She was utterly in control, dominant and letting him know she meant business as she took the reigns, pressing forward and sinking onto his cock with one swift push forward. Their mutual groan of pleasure rang out as their lips messily found each other, sharing a sloppy and desperate kiss as she settled down against him, cock hilted inside of her. She needed a moment to get used to it, and spent that moment grabbing her shirt and tossing it to the side. Her bra went next, and knowing Jaune would just stare dumbfounded and uncertain what to do at her breasts, she once more took his wrists and put his hands down onto them, giving him his directions quite clearly.

His fingers rubbed along the sensitive skin of her breasts, still rather clueless, but at least being given something to do. He fondled and groped her as she got going, utterly beholden to her dominant wiles and really not minding that fact very much. If anything, it continued the vein of Pyrrha being incredibly hot as the assertive girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it. While it was very intimidating, it was outweighed by just how arousing it was, and he was ready to get fucked against the wall by this self-assured redhead. Continuing to lose himself in her lips, he submitted to her fully. "I like this new side of you."

"I like it too."

When she started to move, she was unsurprisingly swift and steady, hands holding onto his shoulders as she moved. It was most clear then how little her workout had actually taken out of her as she moved, impaling herself fast and hard upon his cock again and again, keeping the squirming Jaune pinned to the wall as she rode him. The vigour of her body pressing against his was beginning to bring all of his muscle aches back to the forefront of his mind, but they continued to be drowned out by the pleasure of her moving eagerly against him and the slick, dripping hole clenching around him with ragged need. Anything would have been worth suffering through for the sake of what he was feeling at the moment, embracing it all carelessly.

Pyrrha moaned loudly, voice heavy and ragged as she showed a level of vulnerability even while dominant that she'd never let Jaune see before. Her head rolled back, and on an impulse he dove for her neck, kissing it all over in a frantic bid to impress and please her that worked perfectly. Growing even louder, she held tightly onto him, throwing everything she had into their sex as his hands began to work her breasts over more competently; although not with as much keen sense or intent, he was quickly picking up on how to touch her by her reactions as well, and put that knowledge to great use as her nipples were rolled between her fingers. "More," she gasped, breathing heavy and ragged as she worked up a sweat once more.

"I could get used to this kind of workout," Jaune joked, kissing back and forth along her collarbone as her frantic bucking against him relieved some of the pressure she put upon his body, letting him start to thrust a little too. She was still very much in control, but he couldn't help but push forward, needing to feel the sensation of being buried inside of her tight, hot snatch too much to stand idly still and let her go wild. No, he wanted to help, wanted to contribute to the intense feeling that shot up their spines each time she took him in balls deep, each time they met perfectly. Something just intangibly right about the whole thing settled down lovingly upon them and they rode the pleasure out for as long as they could.

She gripped the back of his shirt and his hair, whining in ragged, quivering need, her head buzzing as her body tightened and her senses reeled. She'd taken so long to claim what she desired, but upon finally taking it, she couldn't have been happier, the pleasure welling feverishly inside of her, and she embraced it eagerly. There was no regret as she moved, feeling him fit snugly inside of her clenching, slick vaginal walls, his hands kneading her breasts, his lips losing themselves madly along her neck. He was warm and soft beneath her, all of her frustration having given way to joy and excitement. Eager, desperate moans rumbled in her throat, his lips able to feel the vibrations they sent throughout her as he continued to kiss frantically along every inch of flesh he could reach. She loved his infectious eagerness, his desire to impress her and the way he threw his all into it rather than just passively letting her ride him raw.

She could feel release in her tightening core, the pleasure surging throughout her body in the few precious seconds of warning she was given, and she used those seconds to move even harder, desperately bucking in a messy, rhythmless frenzy against Jaune as she cried out in bliss, ending with her body tight against his, cock hilted inside of her as her orgasm ran its course with incredible results. She writhed against him, losing herself in maddening howls of bliss, her pussy clenching down tightly around him and desperately trying to milk his own orgasm out of him as she stared deep into his eyes, unblinkingly savouring the moment all she could. The tightness and show of pleasure he was subjected to both undid him as well, leaving him throbbing in her desperately spasming hole and releasing, his cum flooding her and leaving her with a hot, liquid sensation carrying her afterglow even higher as their lips found one another again, basking in the moment by just kissing madly with all of the energy they still had left.

Which was the unfortunate moment when the door swung open, Nora and Ren standing in the doorway. Ren did a nearly silent double take, stumbling back before Nora grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the door. The eager orange-haired girl slammed it shut before making all kinds of noisy squeals of excitement, staring in awe at the sight she came into. The afterglow and Pyrrha's frantic, assertive high both died immediately as they were caught, embarrassed and shameful, especially as Nora finally settled still only to look at her partner with an outstretched hand.

Ren sighed and slipped her a twenty.


End file.
